Por ti
by Chiisana Minako
Summary: Un descuido, la gota que derrama el vaso.. ¿Será posible repararlo antes que sea irreversible? -MisaoAoshi- KenshinKaoru
1. Capítulo Primero: El cumpleaños de Misao

Por ti  
  
Capítulo primero: El cumpleaños de Misao  
  
Kyoto.  
  
Todo estaba en completa calma en el templo Zen, se oía a lo lejos el suave cantar de los pajarillos, el único sonido más constante y cercano era la tranquila respiración de Aoshi, quien meditaba muy concentrado, con su habitual cara seria de siempre y totalmente inmóvil. Toda esa calma al parecer inquebrantable duró hasta que...  
  
"Aoshi-sama!!" gritó Misao, mientras subía rápidamente las viejas escaleras del templo. 'Hoy ya cumplo 17 años... Aoshi-sama... con que me salude en este día estará bien para mí... después de todo no es que hable mucho...' pensó llegando hasta donde estaba Aoshi y sentándose a su lado, mientras se imaginaba miles de formas diferentes en que él podría felicitarla... desde un simple "feliz cumpleaños" hasta un "feliz cumpleaños mi amada Misao"... aunque este último no le parecía muy realista que digamos pero en fin...  
  
"Aoshi-sama aquí tiene su té" dijo Misao con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras le entregaba la humeante taza de té a Aoshi. Se le quedó viendo por unos momentos... cuando por fin se decidiría a decirle algo?, no era posible que lo hubiese olvidado...o si??.  
  
Aoshi se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y luego volvió a su posición original. Misao dio un respingo, algo le decía que Aoshi no emitiría sonido alguno en el resto del día, habitualmente era así...  
  
'Pero... no puede ser... lo olvidó??' pensó con angustia Misao mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, no... eso no era posible!!  
  
Siguió mirándolo un rato más, con la esperanza que Aoshi, por ser un día especial le dijera algo... sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y Aoshi no daba señales de siquiera pensar en moverse, mucho menos hablar...  
  
Entonces Misao, ahora ya muy decepcionada y en un ataque de frustración tremenda explotó en un enorme grito:  
  
"AOSHI NO BAKA!!" gritó Misao lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya querían asomarse en sus ojos y apretando sus puños fuertemente.  
  
"Como... como pudo olvidarlo..." susurró Misao con la mirada baja, un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras le dirigía un última mirada de desaprobación a Aoshi y se marchaba corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, sólo quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese templo...  
  
Continuará... Hola a todos!! ^_^ este es mi primer fic, me esforcé mucho en hacer este capítulo, aunque su resultado nome convence mucho... y bien que les pareció? ONEGAI los reviews y los e-mails con comentarios, tomatazos, críticas,etc., son más que bien recibidos, aunque sólo sean unas líneas!!, con eso sabré si debo continuar el fic o no ^_^ muchas gracias por leer este fic n_n.  
  
Muchas gracias en especial a: White Plum, Meiko Akiyama, Hitokiri Lady, Kami-chan, Sakura Li, Xime, Kagome y a Asuka-chan. Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y consejos!! Gomen nasai, en otra ocasión les hago un agradecimiento a cada una, pero si sigo escribiendo esto me quedará mas largo que el capítulo n_nUU Y ya saben R&R son muy bien recibidos!! Ja ne ^.~ Minako-chan ^.^ la chika WAFF°° n_n 


	2. Capítulo segundo: ¿Por qué?

Capítulo segundo: Por qué???  
  
'AOSHI NO BAKA!!' esas palabras aun retumbaban en su mente...  
  
- Flashback -  
  
Aoshi recibió en silencio el té que Misao le ofrecía, luego le dió las gracias con un ligero asentimiento y quiso volver a su meditación, pero Misao seguía ahí... habitualmente se iba luego de dejarle el té... no era que le molestara su presencia, podía sentir la mirada de Misao fija en él... por alguna razón desconocida para él comenzó a ponerse nervioso, claro que no lo demostraba, estaba con su habitual cara seria e impasible.  
  
Cuando realmente comenzó a preocuparse fue cuando sintió que el ki de Misao estaba creciendo y creciendo... era claro su gran enojo.  
  
"AOSHI NO BAKA!!" gritó Misao en ese instante.  
  
Si Misao hubiese levantado el rostro para verle... habría visto lo sorprendido que estaba por su grito, con sus ojos azul hielo abiertos más grandes de lo usual, era evidente su sorpresa. El grito estaba dicho con tanto enojo y furia... casi se podría decir que odio... en verdad... esas palabras, aunque él no lo admitiera... le dolieron.  
  
"Como... como pudo olvidarlo..." le oyó susurrar suavemente, tanto, que le costó mucho el lograr oírlo, pese a que tenía muy buen oído. Pero... olvidar qué?? Estaba totalmente perplejo.  
  
La escuchó sollozar justo antes que la viera marcharse... ella... ella estaba llorando...  
  
Fin del Flashback -  
  
'Pero... por qué se puso tan triste?? Porqué???' se preguntó Aoshi, lo único que había hecho desde que Misao se fue del templo, olvidó todas sus meditaciones para tratar de entender el "extraño" comportamiento de Misao... preguntarse...  
  
POR QUÉ???  
  
'Por que??... por qué??' era lo mismo que Misao se preguntaba una y otra vez. 'No lo entiendo... yo... yo pensaba que al menos me tenía presente... aunque fuera una poco... pero veo que no... por qué este día tenía que terminar así??' trató inútilmente de que sus no lágrimas saliesen... pero éstas fueron más fuertes que ella y ahora se deslizaban rápidamente por su suave piel.  
  
Aminoró la marcha, no quería volver al Aoiya... al menos no todavía, seguro que Okina y los demás ya la estaban esperando, pero de cualquier manera no estaba con ánimos de celebrar en aquel momento.  
  
No quería arruinar la fiesta que con tanto esmero le habían preparado todos en el Aoiya...  
  
Se sentó en un viejo tronco de árbol y dió rienda suelta a su dolor...  
  
'Por qué... yo creía que él lo iba a recordar... no esperaba gran cosa de su parte... no quería un regalo, ni siquiera un abrazo... Dios sabe cuanto anhelo un abrazo de Aoshi-sama... pero sé que eso es imporsible... con un simple "feliz cumpleaños"... hubiese sido feliz...' pensó Misao con amargura.  
  
'Por qué no lo recordó??'  
  
POR QUÉ??  
  
POR QUÉ??  
  
POR QUÉ??  
  
La misma maldita pregunta... una y otra vez...  
  
Misao gritó con frustración al cielo... tratando así de ahogar todo su dolor, más lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas, ya tenía empapado partes de su traje de onmitzu gracias a sus abundantes lágrimas.  
  
Si... es verdad que era una joven muy optimista... pero todo tenía su límite... y... esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.  
  
Fue al río para lavarse un poco la cara... a ver si así podía apaciguar su llanto... de todos modos, si no lo hacía, cuando llegase al Aoiya, de inmediato notarían que había estado llorando.  
  
Una vez que llegó, tomó una buena cantidad de agua y trató de calmarse... con aún la eterna pregunta en su cabeza: POR QUÉ?  
  
"Por qué Misao todavía no llega??" dijo Omasu con preocupación, mientras miraba en dirección al bosque, donde se encontraba en templo Zen.  
  
"Ya está atardeciendo... hace tiempo que debería estar aquí..." dijo aumentando su preocupación.  
  
"Hey, Okina, me estás escuchando??" preguntó molesta Omasu mientras miraba a Okina que estaba persiguiendo a unas chicas que estaban invitadas a la fiesta. Una gran gota apareció en su frente.  
  
Okina nunca cambiaría...  
  
¿Por qué Misao tardaba tanto?  
  
Hola!! Y bien que tal?? ^_^ les gustó?? O quieren asesinarme porque no les gustó este capítulo?? @.@x ororooo espero que no n_nU  
  
Disculpen la tardanza, pero fue lo más rápido que mi atolondrada cabeza pudo hacer ._. trataré por todos los medios de no demorar más de una semana entre capítulo y capítulo... claro que eso también depende de ustedes mis reviewers!! n_n bien lo que sea que quieran decirle a esta novata y desquiciada autora estará bien!! Que todos los comentarios me ayudan a superarme n_n  
  
Para los amantes de K+K, no se preocupen... esta hermosa pareja tendrá su tiempo, claro!! Si a mi me encanta esa pareja *.*  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a:  
  
Misao-chan, White Plum, Meiko Akiyama, Hitokiri Lady, Kitiara, Kaoru Himura, Sakura Li, Tanuki-chan, Luli451, Miken Son, Kahoru Himura, Meipía, Madam Spooky, Julieta F., Hikari Maxwell, Soujiro, Kary, Número 18, Chibineko, Moonlight, Laie Himura de Fanel, Ady, misao_88 y a Asuka-chan.  
  
Muchísmias gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste y que me dejen un review ;) Prometo que en el siguiente cap. Les pongo un agradecimiento especial a cada uno de ustedes, ne? no se enojen (  
  
Y también muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, espero tu review!! ^_^ espero que te haya gustado n_n ( 


	3. Capítulo tercero: Pensamientos, sentimie...

****

**Capítulo tercero: Pensamientos, sentimientos.******

Misao ya estaba mucho más calmada, de hecho, al parecer había momentáneamente olvidado lo sucedido con Aoshi.

Seguramente Jiya y los demás estarían muy preocupados, se suponía que debía estar en el Aoiya temprano... y empezaba a atardecer lentamente en el horizonte, pequeños destellos dorados comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo, sin duda era una vista preciosa... como le gustaría estar ahí con Aoshi-sama... los dos... viendo este hermoso paisaje... sería algo tan romántico... 

De pronto recordó lo recién ocurrido y nuevamente se puso triste. Que acaso nunca podría dejar de pensar en él??

Miró el cielo nuevamente y se dio cuenta que había pasado algo de tiempo... el cielo estaba ahora de una tonalidad entre malva y azul... la matarían cuando llegara al Aoiya!!. Debía apresurarse!!

'Misao... donde estás??' Se preguntaba mentalmente Omasu, muy intranquila y preocupada por el gran retraso de la pequeña onmitzu. Aún estaba en la puerta del Aoiya, no entendía porqué Misao tardaba tanto... si sólo iría a dejarle el té a Aoshi!, el templo no estaba tan lejos...

A lo lejos divisó una silueta que se movía ágilmente... 'Será Misao??'  Pensó esperanzadamente mientras intentaba aguzar más la vista para ver bien quién era.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Misao, que corría velozmente hacia el Aoiya, esquivando todo lo que se le atravesaba y rogando que no se enfadaran mucho con ella cuando finalmente entrara al restaurante.

"Se puede saber por qué demoraste tanto??" Le reprochó Omasu, cuando Misao estuvo frente a ella. Estaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, molesta, pero ya estaba mucho más tranquila. Por un momento pensó que algo podía haberle pasado, estar en peligro...

"Yo... yo... este..." Balbuceó nerviosamente, no podía decirle la verdad!! Que iba a hacer??

"Ya, lo importante es que estás aquí, anda entra al Aoiya, te estábamos esperando" dijo Omasu tranquilamente y con una sonrisa. "Una gran fiesta te espera" añadió.

'Todavía no lo entiendo...' Aoshi seguía "meditando" sobre lo sucedido... es que le era tan extraño...

Decidió que de nada servía el seguir pensando en ello, ya que no llegaba a ninguna parte, por lo tanto debía seguir con sus habituales meditaciones.

'...'

De acuerdo, estaba preocupado. Qué le pasaría a su pequeña Misao??. 

Se sorprendió de inmediato, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. 'SU???' de donde había salido eso??

Misao estaba con la habitual ropa que siempre llevaba en Kyoto, ni las súplicas de Okon y Omasu fueron suficientes para convencer a la pequeña Okashira de ocupar kimono. 

Estaba algo triste... sus amigos de Tokio no habían podido venir porque Kaoru estaba un poco enferma, recibió una carta de ella diciendo que por más que quería ir, Megumi se lo prohibió terminantemente.

Seguramente Himura la estaba cuidando. Sonrió levemente. Kaoru debía estar feliz... a ver si ahí, que estarían más tiempo juntos, ese despistado se le declaraba!!

------ Tokio ------

"ACHIS!!!"

"Kenshin, daijoubu desu ka?? No vaya a ser que te estés resfriando..." Dijo Kaoru con preocupación mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

"Daijoubu Kaoru-dono, no te preocupes" respondió suavemente y con su encantadora sonrisa. 'Será que alguien estaba hablando de mí...?? nah! Viejas supersticiones...'

------ De vuelta a Kyoto ------

"Misao-chan, te quiero presentar a Hideaki Sadamoto, un amigo mío" dijo Okina, que ya poco le faltaba para estar ebrio, mientras apuntaba a un chico alto, de cabellos y ojos de un café intenso. No cabía duda que era apuesto... de inmediato recordó a Aoshi-sama... al parecer ya había asociado la palabra "apuesto" con "Aoshi-sama"... otra vez pensando en él...

"Misao-san... este... querría concederme esta pieza??" preguntó algo tímidamente Hideaki, que se encontraba muy nervioso frente a aquella chica de cautivantes ojos azul-verdoso. 

Misao había sido tomada desprevenida por Hideaki. La verdad no tenía ganas de bailar, pero aún así aceptó su propuesta. Durante el baile, Hideaki no paraba de mirar a Misao... para él, ella era un ángel... tan hermosa... 

Por otra parte, Misao se encontraba totalmente ausente, su mente estaba en otro lugar... en un tranquilo templo muy cerca de ahí, para ser más exactos...

Ni se daba cuenta que el chico con el cual bailaba estaba embobado con ella...

"Misao-san??" 

La voz de Hideaki la sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Es cierto... ni se había dado cuenta que la canción había terminado.

Él se sonrojó, pero Misao no lo notó. Iba a decir algo cuando...

"EY!! Vaya si hacen bonita pareja!!" exclamó un borracho Okina, tambaleándose constantemente, abrazando a los dos a la vez.

"Jiya..." dijo Misao con una vena en su frente y apretando un puño delante de ella. Hideaki estaba muy avergonzado, los comentarios que se le ocurría hacer!!

Ya cerca del fin de la fiesta, Hideaki había decidido que realmente quería a Misao, era muy linda y era muy extraño que no tuviera novio, o al menos parecía no tener...

"Misao-san..."

"Onegai, llámame sólo Misao" le interrumpió Misao, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"D-de acuerdo... um... Misao que... querrías acompañarme un momento afuera?" preguntó entrecortadamente el joven. "Tengo algo que decirte" añadió después.

 Tenía que decirle... era un amor a primera vista. Quería saber si tenía alguna esperanza con aquella hermosa chica.

Omasu, Okon, Shiro y Kuro estaban limpiando todo, ya que la fiesta había acabado. De veras que había quedado un completo desastre!! Vaya si que tendrían trabajo para dejar todo limpio... Pero como era ya algo tarde, decidieron que mejor sería el asear todo por la mañana, ya que el sueño comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

Okina estaba durmiendo en el suelo, entre las cosas, ya que se había desmayado de la borrachera y, seguido, se quedó dormido... seguramente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Misao se encontraba pensativa, sobre el techo del Aoiya, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando al cielo... perdiéndose en la inmensidad de éste... admirando la belleza de la luna y las estrellas, que eran la única luz en aquel momento.

Volvió a recordar lo sucedido hace unos momentos atrás... cuando Hideaki se le había declarado...  

----- Flashback -----

Apenas salieron del Aoiya, se creó un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Misao decidió romper el hielo.

"Así que... qué querías decirme?" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y haciendo que Hideaki se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"Em... este Mi-Misao... yo... bueno yo..." Balbuceó sonrojándose y mirando a Misao, quien lo miraba interrogante esperando a que terminara la oración.

Armándose de valor, continuó. "Misao yo... yo me he enamorado de ti... y... y quisiera saber si es que tengo alguna posibilidad contigo..." dijo algo sorprendido por haber soltado la frase tan rápidamente.

----- Fin del Flashback -----

En realidad era un muchacho muy amable y apuesto, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño... así que amablemente, tuvo que rechazarlo, trató de no herir sus sentimientos, porque su corazón ya tenía dueño... ella amaba a otra persona...

Pero también... si seguía rechazando a cuanta persona estuviese interesada en ella... jamás lograría tener pareja, ser feliz junto aun ser amado... tal vez debía darle una oportunidad a Hideaki...

No, eso sería engañarse a sí misma... ella no quería a Sadamoto...

Había mucha calma, al contrario de unos pocos minutos atrás, en que había mucho ruido y gente también. Disfrutó de esa paz que se sentía... tratando de contagiarse de esa calma, de no pensar en nada... pero era inevitable... sus pensamientos siempre iban al mismo lugar... con la misma persona... 

Aoshi-sama.

Aún estaba dolida por lo ocurrido en la tarde... como había sido capaz de olvidar su cumpleaños?? Estaba bien que tuviera sus meditaciones, pero... también se acordaría de ella, o no?? al menos de vez en cuando...

'Le habrán afectado las palabras que le dije...?' pensó mientras cerraba los ojos 'no lo creo... seguramente no les tomó importancia, después de todo soy solo una chiquilla malcriada para él, que le va a importar lo que diga??' se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba no llorar, las lágrimas brillaban al borde de sus ojos, hasta que finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Nuevamente estaba llorando... cuantas veces ya lo había hecho por su indiferencia?? 

'Pensé que yo podía hacerlo cambiar... fui una tonta...' sollozó mientras sus lágrimas se hacían más abundantes. 'Yo... yo lo amo... pero él... él no me quiere, todos los esfuerzos que he hecho para que se fije en mí... han sido inútiles,  ni siquiera... ni siquiera he logrado romper esa dura barrera de indiferencia y frialdad que siempre muestra...' trató de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano 'no he logrado una sonrisa de su parte... sus ojos azul hielo no han cambiado para nada desde la primera vez... ningún sentimiento en ellos...'

'Aoshi-sama... ai shitteru... yo daría mi vida por ti, sin dudarlo... demo... tu nunca me querrás como yo a ti... seguramente me ves como a una chiquilla rebelde que ni siquiera usa kimono, que no es femenina, que no significa nada para ti...' pensó cabizbaja mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. 'Aoshi-sama... Sin ti no soy nada... tu eres mi luz, mi aire, mi ser, mi todo... lástima que yo no pueda ser nada de ti..' sollozó 'Por qué??'

'Sólo... sólo tengo una opción...' Pensó ya decidida. 

'No lo entiendo...' se dijo una vez más Aoshi, que en la madrugada, seguía "meditando" acerca de la misma persona:

Misao.

Todavía no entendía su "extraño" comportamiento...

'Pero si hace pocos días estaba muy feliz... creo haber escuchado a Omasu que dijo que era porque dentro de poco sería su cumpl...' la respuesta le vino de golpe. Como podía haberse olvidado!! Era un completo idiota. Ella tenía toda la razón de estar molesta con él. 'Misao... espero que puedas perdonarme...'

De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento. 'MISAO!!' tenía que verla ahora mismo. Asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Partió rápidamente hacia el Aoiya, estaba muy oscuro, pero eso no le impidió el llegar sin problemas, entró de un rápido y ágil salto, subió las escaleras sin emitir sonido alguno, haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas. Por fin llegó. Estaba frente a la habitación de Misao. Ahí estaba ese presentimiento otra vez... y con más fuerza que antes.

Muy confundido, abrió la puerta del cuarto. Sus ojos azul hielo se abrieron abruptamente por lo que veían. Ahora sus ojos si mostraban un claro sentimiento: sorpresa.

**--------- CONTINUARÁ ---------******

Notas de la Autora

Gomen nasai!! Como les decía antes, tuve muchos problemas con la compu y la conexión a internet... espero que les haya gustado el resultado, me esforcé mucho en terminarlo lo antes posible. Yo lo tenía listo para el cumpleaños de WP (la versión original), como un humilde regalito... pero no me resultó (ya me las vas a pagar, compu ¬¬), de cualquier modo, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a White Plum, como un regalito de cumple atrasado :P espero que te guste nakayoshi!! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero que continuemos nuestro 'fic' si así puede llamarse n.nUUU y arigato también por tu review!! Tu fic está excelente!! Ansío la continuación de ENTRE TU Y YO!!

Pero tampoco me olvido de ustedes, mis queridos reviewers!! Este capítulo también es de ustedes, aquí les agradezco a cada uno!!

Lis-chan: Espero con ansias las continuaciones de tus fic!! Tu carta estaba hermosa!! Igual que el sobre... gomen nasai!! Te enviaré mi respuesta pronto, no me asesines!! .

Meiko-chan: Hace tiempo que no te veo!! ;_;, amiga mía!! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste cuando más lo necesitaba!! Muchos ánimos con tu fic "LAZOS" ( léanlo que el capítulo que viene es puro romance k+k) ¬¬ si Aoshi es un baka... creo que ya se dio cuenta...

Hitokiri Lady: R-chan!! Amiga mía!! No te gustan especialmente los fics de esta pareja pero igual me apoyas!! GRACIAS!! Espero yo ansiosamente la continuación de tu fic CUANDO EL AMOR DUELE LA VENGANZA que por cierto está muy meloso, justo como me encanta!!

Kitiara: ;_; que bien!! Alguien se dio cuenta que hice el esfuerzo por hacerlo más largo!! Gracias amiga!! Espero ver tus actualizaciones pronto sobre todo de la F.A (jeje) de tu super fic EL KENSHIN GUMI Y LAS CARTAS A SANTA XD (jeje)

Kei-kun: Muchas gracias por todo amigo mío!! no odies tanto a Aoshi-sama n.nUU todos cometemos errores, ne? Ya te dejaré un reviewote en tu historia de LOVE HINA EN ESPAÑOL!!! WAIIII 

Misao-chan: A ti también hace tiempo que no te "leo" amiga!!  Muchas gracias por tu review y por todo!! Espero leerte pronto n_n

Kaoru Himura: Vaya muchas gracias!! ^///^ si... pues bien... ahí tienes, al fin le "cayó la teja" como decimos por acá... al fin se acordó... y yo que creía que Kenshin era el más despistado!!

Julieta F: ^.^ espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado n_n, y ya verás lo que sucede... muy pronto... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!! ANIMO CON "PREGUNTÁNDOLE AL KENSHIN-GUMI"!!

Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S): WAII *.* que largo el review!! Que inspiración la tuya!! Teniendo esa gran inventiva para un review... ya veo porque tu fic INCERTIDUMBRES es tan bueno!! Jaja si ese final después de todo estaba bastante bueno... pero tengo otros planes para que el fic se alargue un poco más ^o^ jojojojojoj!! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y yo espero con ansias la continuación del tuyo!! Ya te voy a dejar un review más grande que el tuyo!!

Madam Spooky: Muchas gracias por tu review!! ^.^ me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic!! Vaya, la super autora de LOVELY CATS me está mandando un review!! ;_; que emoción!! 

La Diosa Saiya: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, traté de seguirlos a ver si obtenía un mejor resultado, espero que te haya gustado como quedó, gracias a las críticas la gente se supera, no crees? Gracias!!

Ai: Jeje... pues... creo que todos al principio partimos con capítulos cortos, ne? Después uno se atreve a hacerlos más largos... bueno EL REGALO está EXCELENTÍSIMO (como si existiera esa palabra n.nUUU) y ojalá actualizes pronto!!

Meg: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que lo aprecio, WAII *.* actualizaste!! Me encantó tu nuevo cap!! KENSHIN O ENISHI de verdad que promete mucho!! Ya quiero el siguiente cap!!!!

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Gomen nasai por la demora... es que no siempre tengo inspiración para escribir... ú.u bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario!!

Marineneko: Oh vamos!! No hables así de tus fic!! Que a mi si que me gustan!! (son de INUYASHA) Espero encontrarte pronto en el msn! Muchas gracias!!

Meipía: Hola amiga!! Hace tanto tiempo que no te 'leo'... niña mala me has tenido abandonada... bueno aquí está lo que sigue del fic... espero que te guste y me dejes un jugoso review, eh?

Moonlight: Que bien!! Tu también te diste cuenta que traté de hacer el otro cap más largo!! ;_; que bien!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap ^.^

§Girl Magic del Anime§: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!! Yo también te doy los míos para que continúes con tu super fic de INUYASHA!!

Mer: WAIII *.* me encantan tus fic!! SECRETOS me ENCANTÓ ese fic!! *.* estaba SUGOIII muchas gracias por leer este fic y dejarme review, nos vemos n.n

Jocky-misao: WAII tu que tienes tantos fic Aoshi+Misao!! Vaya!! Que bien que me escribes!! Me siento honrada n.n muchas gracias!!

Chibineko chan: O_O VAYA!! La super autora de CELOSO, YO?? Ese fic es kawaiisimo!! Genial!! Jeje si los fic te envician a veces n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

BUENO Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC... ANÍMENSE A DEJARME UN REVIEW, SI??

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO!!

Minako-chan la chika WAFF * aprendiz de conciencias n.nUU


	4. Capítulo cuarto: Esta es mi decisión Adi...

Por Ti 

**Capítulo cuarto: Esta es mi decisión. Adiós a todos.**

'Sólo... sólo tengo una opción' Pensó ya decidida.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de armas de los Oniwabanshu. Observó todo muy detenidamente, sería la última vez que vería aquellas paredes tan llenas de recuerdos. Se fijó especialmente en el traje onmitzu de Aoshi. Lo tomó en sus brazos, como sintiendo a Aoshi en él... sintiendo su esencia por última vez. Abrazó el traje con fuerza, como no queriendo despegarse de él.

Nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieron, veía todo borroso a causa de las abundantes lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

"Aoshi-sama..." susurró antes que ya no pudiera contener el llanto.

Lágrimas llenas de dolor y desesperación mojaron levemente las ropas. Reprimió unos cuantos sollozos, ya de nada servía el seguirse lamentando por algo que jamás podría ser... dentro de muy poco ya no sentiría ninguna clase de dolor. Se acercó lentamente al gran mueble entallado donde guardaban el armamento, con suavidad abrió el cajón y sacó una de las kodachis de Aoshi. La desenfundó prestando mucha atención en el mortal filo de la pequeña espada.

"Apuesto a que él no me extrañará" dijo antes que su voz se quebrara.

"Me despido de todos..." susurró al vacío, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas y empuñaba la espada hacia sí. Comenzó a ver su vida... sus recuerdos... los oniwabanshu que la criaron, siempre al lado del frío de Aoshi-sama. De pronto recordó al Kenshin-gumi. Quería verlos aunque sea una última vez.. 

Demasiado tarde. La espada ya le había abierto una herida en el costado. Su ropa antes impecable estaba completamente manchada de sangre, se puso la mano en la herida, sintiendo el dolor consigo. No iba a desistir, los vería una última vez.

Y luego podría morir en paz. Sin que Misao se diera cuenta, una solitaria gota de sangre cayó al suelo.

Se llevó la kodachi, dejó una carta en un lugar visible, se colocó una capucha larga y salió a hurtadillas del Aoiya.

Aoshi, muy confundido, abrió la puerta del cuarto. Sus ojos azul hielo se abrieron abruptamente por lo que veían. Ahora sus ojos si mostraban un claro sentimiento: sorpresa.

La habitación estaba en completo desorden, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino una carta que descansaba en una pequeña mesita. Estaba escrita con la letra de Misao. El sobre decía claramente y con letras muy grandes:

ADIOS.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero ahí estaba otra vez ese mal presentimiento, con tanta fuerza que ya comenzaba a tener un poco de miedo. 

Se sorprendió. Ni en los peores combates de su vida había sentido sensación parecida. El miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado a Misao lo dejaba completamente indefenso.

Con pasos inseguros por lo que podría encontrar escrito, se acercó lentamente a la mesita. Tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió muy lentamente. Se notaba que la carta estaba hecha rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido muchísima prisa por terminarla. También estaba manchada de lágrimas, tanto, que costaba mucho trabajo el poder leer. Ésta decía:

**"Minna-san:**

**Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. Ya no tengo energías para seguir viviendo, ya no tengo una razón. Ya encontré a Aoshi-sama y espero con todo mi corazón que pase su vida tranquilamente y en paz. No lamentándose por el pasado y consumiéndose en la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Eso no es lo que me gustaría para él.**

**Ya no aguanto más la indiferencia de Aoshi-sama, me sentía feliz mientras tenía aun la ilusión que algún día, aunque fuera lejano, llegara a amarme, pero ahora sé que no es así, que jamás él me amará como yo a él. No sabía que hacer, hasta hoy.**

**Esta será la última molestia o preocupación que les de, porque jamás volverán a verme, por favor no me busquen, ya que no me encontrarán. Nunca.**

**Jiya, Omasu, Shiro, Okon, Kuro y... Aoshi-sama.**

**Me despido de todos ustedes. Aquí se acaba mi dolor. Por favor Aoshi-sama, no se sienta culpable de nada, usted no tiene la culpa de no amarme, soy yo el problema, pero no se preocupe, ya le encontré solución.**

**Algún día nos volveremos a ver.**

**Misao."******

Aoshi entró en shock. Así que por esto era ese mal presentimiento. La carta resbaló de sus manos, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo estruendosamente. Al instante llegaron Omasu, Shiro, Kuro y Omasu, que se habían despertado al oír tan estrepitoso ruido y que pensaban que Misao podía estar en alguna clase de peligro. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Aoshi de rodillas en el suelo de la habitación completamente ausente.

Aunque le preguntaron que le sucedía, el no respondía, estaba con la mirada perdida y con una expresión de angustia indescriptible, demasiado extraña en él. Luego notaron la carta a los pies de Aoshi, Okon la tomó con delicadeza y le indicó al resto que leyera junto con ella. A medida que leían su expresión iba cambiando, hasta llegar a una parecida a la de Aoshi.

"Mi-Misao.. Misao está...?" dijo Omasu a duras penas sin poder completar la frase. Se largó a llorar a los brazos de Shiro, como Okon lo hizo con Kuro, todos sollozando sin parar y llorando abundantemente.

'Misao... yo no valgo la pena... cómo fuiste capaz de acabar con tu vida?!? Tu eras inocente.. tenías tanto por vivir, si tan sólo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti.. Mi Misao.. por qué?!?' de los ojos de Aoshi comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, llenas de dolor y frustración. 'Por qué Misao?!? Por que justamente tú?!? Yo soy el que debería morir... Misao..'

'Maldición por qué no dije nada?!? Yo soy el culpable de su muerte!!' pensó mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños y con mucha fuerza. 'No puedo creer que estés muerta Misao, no quiero creerlo' sollozó golpeando el suelo más suavemente.

'Si tú no estás viva.. yo tampoco quiero vivir' 

Se dirigió a la sala de armas del Aoiya. Ahora mismo terminaría todo. Sacó una de sus kodachi, bajó la cabeza, mientras lágrimas caían al suelo y se mezclaban con algo rojo. Aoshi abrió los ojos abruptamente. Eso era sangre??? Y había algo más.. cabellos  larguísimos y... negros azabache.

Desesperado miró hacia todos lados, y descubrió que había un rastro fácil de seguir de pisadas y rastros de sangre. Aún albergaba la pequeña esperanza que Misao estuviese viva, en el fondo de su corazón. Todavía con la kodachi en mano, siguió el rastro poniendo toda su alma en ello.

Misao estaba caminando dificultosamente entre la gente del centro de Tokio. Jamás creyó que su deseo fuese tan grande como para llegar en una sola noche. Tosió un poco. Se afirmó fuertemente a una pared cercana, puesto que ya estaba muy mareada y veía muy poco por la gran herida a su costado.

'No debí venir. En estas condiciones no podré verlos sin que ellos me noten. Seguramente se preocuparán por mi' pensó perdiendo un poco el conocimiento, sintiendo que se desmayaba. NO!! Saldría de Tokio a como diera lugar y luego podría morir. No quería que por alguna casualidad el Kenshin-gumi la encontrara en medio de la calle y muerta.

'Debí acabar con mi vida en ese momento..' se dijo y, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, corrió entre la gente para salir lo antes posible, mientras nuevas lágrimas llenaban sus cansados ojos, los que mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Chocó con algo. O alguien. Ese "algo" era bastante grande y era medio blanco.

"Pero si es la comadreja!!" dijo un divertido Sano que no había notado las condiciones de Misao.

"Sa.. Sanosuke..??" balbuceó Misao incrédula, pero no pudo pensar más, porque se desplomó en ese instante.

--- CONTINUARÁ ---

OYASUMI MINNA-SAN!! 

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gomen nasai por hacerlo tan corto, pero es que era necesario. Ups!! Lo olvidaba!! GOMEN NASAI POR LA DEMORA!! Es que entre el colegio (con millones de pruebas ¬¬), que este compu que pasa malo y puesh que la inspiración anda medio esquiva conmigo ú.u ufff... pues espero que les guste el resultado n_n

ONEGAI MANDEN REVIEWS!! AUNQUE SEAN CORTITOS!!

Que es una de las pocas cosas que me animan en momentos de depresión... (como en este último tiempo)

MUY BIEN MIS QUERIDOS REVIEWERS!! AQUÍ LES AGRADEZCO!!

Antes que nada, especial agradecimiento a mi Nee-chan, a Gaby-sensei y a Mei-chan, que fueron las que más me apoyaron en momentos difíciles.

**Makimashi Misao Futura de Shinomori (si lo atrapo): **NEE-CHAN!!  uf que me cuesta anotar tu nick completo n.nUUU jejejeje... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!! Por tus ánimos que me ayudaron mucho en momentos de depresión extrema. YO TAMBIÉN TE MANDO MIS ÁNIMOS!! Que todo te salga muy bien siempre, yo siempre te estaré apoyando, nee-chan!! ZUTTO!! Hey saludos a mi cuñadito!! n.nU em.. bueno, no alcanzaste a poner el review que me dijiste tenías en diskette, pero confío que aunque haya actualizado el fic, me lo dejarás igual,, ne?? **ojitos llorosos**

**White Plum**: Gaby-sensei!! Como ves aquí actualicé POR FIN!! n.nU MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO GABY!! Tus ánimos de veras que me sirvieron. Me ayudaron mucho!! Que no se te olvide que para cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo, eh? Cualquier cosa, mientras esté a mi alcance la hago n_n. Me da mucha risa el pensar que nuestro "fic" al final si que se hizo fanfic n.n Bueno mucho ánimo para ti y espero tu review ;)! 

**jocky-misao**: n_n el gusto es mío que tu me hayas dejado review!! Eh.. pues aki tienes la respuesta a tu review lokita! Muchas gracias por el review! Nos vemos ;)

**mer**: Hola amiga!! Bueno aki sabes lo k encontró Aoshi-sama... y lo k viene es... jajaja no te lo diré :P gracias por el review!

**Kitiara**: Muchas gracias amiga por siempre dejarme review!! Y yo que todavía no te dejo los que te prometí!! Gomen nasai!! Sessha lo hará muy pronto..  n_n shiiie y haría los capítulos más largos, demo asi tenia k ser..

**Marineneko**: O////O sessha te ha inspirado?!? Waow.. muchas gracias n_n me halagas! Muchas gracias por dejarme review, amiga mía!!

**Harash**: Muchas gracias por el review, y gomen por la demora!!

**Madam Spooky**: n.nU si yo también tenía la idea de un Aoshi celoso.. pero me pareció un tema muy gastado... bueno muchas gracias por el review y ojalá no te quiten el msn amiga mia!! Continua pronto tu fic en español!!!

**Kei-kun**: Hey amigo!! Tanto tiempo!! Muchas gracias por todo! Hey y estabas en lo cierto, o no? n_n UY!! Tanto halago hace que me ponga mas roja que el pelo de Ken ^//////^

**Saito Hayime**: Muchas gracias!! Shi a mi me encantan los fics de amor! AMO EL WAFF!!

**Moonlight**: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos amiga!! De veras que me ayudan mucho!! Gracias por ser tan comprensiva n_n espero te haya gustado el cap.

**Misao-chan**: shi al tiro te dejo review amiga!! ( a la orden!! ) muchas gracias por tu comentario y ANIMOS!!

**Nishure**: n_n jejeje muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el cap.

**aska ishida**: de veras?? n.nWAII que bien!! Muchas gracias!!

**Asuka Faithless**: n.n muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! Espero tu pronto continúes con tu fic!! Gomen por no dejarte review aun, lo harpe muy muy pronto!!

**kaoru19**: shiie en sherio es mi primer fic n.n a mucha honra. Jeje muchas gracias!! Espero que te haya gustado n-n

**Ai**: muchas gracias!! ojalá yo pudiera actualizar tan pronto como tu T.T tu fic me encanta! Ojalá tb actualices pronto!!

**Mafaldyna**: n.n si también a mi me encanta!! Muchas gracias por el review n.n

**Kaoru Himura**: O/////O de veras?? haces que me sonroje!! Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios!! Me animan mucho, en serio!!

**meipía**: Shiiie Okon es Ochika, la del cabello largo. Muchas gracias por el review n.n hace tiempo que no te 'leo' AMIGA!!

**Jou-chan**: jajaja por lo menos a algunos les dejó la curiosidad el final del cao anterior n.n. OYE!! NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ERES MALA ESCRITORA, ME LEES?!?

**chibineko chan**: pero si te mereces todos los alabos por tu fic!! Me alegra que me hayas dejado review, muchas gracias amiga!! Espero te haya gustado.

**Shiomei**: Shiomei-sama!! Muchas gracias por todas tus críticas constructivas que espero haber seguido bien para una mejor escritura y narración, eh? Espero te haya gustado n.n

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES, LECTORES!!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: em.. con White Plum tenemos un fic de Inuyasha!! Para los que les guste el animé. Está en la sección de español. A ver si le echas una leidita y nos dices que tal nos quedó, eh?

**OTRA NOTA**: em.. fracasé mucho como escritora de drama?  n.nU

Onegai dime en un review... sí? Trataré de actualizar pronto..

ESPERO TU REVIEW CON MUCHA ILUSIÓN!!


	5. Capítulo quinto: Misao

**Por Ti**

**Capítulo quinto: Misao**

¿Qué haces cuándo la única persona que puede hacerte parar de llorar, es la persona que te hizo llorar? 

Todo estaba muy oscuro, se podían distinguir las siluetas de tres personas; dos sentadas y una recostada sobre un futón. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire..

"Lo siento.. pero no hay nada que hacer.. está muerta" aseveró una de las personas sentadas, refiriéndose a la mujer en el futón. 

El otro hombre se fijó en la persona recostada, una joven con el largo cabello trenzado, una gran herida y con una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Por un momento no asimiló las palabras dichas por el otro sujeto, simplemente no las podía creer, no quería creerlas..

"¡¡No puede ser!!" dijo alzando la voz, desesperado porque la joven mujer se levantara de su letargo.

_'No.. ¡¡NO!! Ella no puede morir.. no puede.. no..'_ todo comenzó a dar vueltas y la imagen se volvió borrosa.

"¡¡NOOO!!" gritó Aoshi, abriendo los ojos, con la respiración agitada. _'¿Fue una pesadilla?'_ pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo. _'¿En qué momento me quedé dormido?'_ miró a su alrededor, debían ser más de las diez de la mañana.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza. De pronto recordó lo ocurrido en la madrugada, luego de que partió en la búsqueda de Misao.

**--- Flashback ---**

Aoshi iba muy concentrado, fijándose al máximo en cada pisada, cada marca, cualquier pista que pudiese encontrar. Trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sabía que cada segundo era valioso. Le prestaba tanta atención a eso, que no se percató de que unos yakuzas comenzaron a rodearlo.

No se dio cuenta, hasta que uno de ellos lo atacó por detrás, en un fuerte golpe en la nuca, con la clara intención de dejarlo inconsciente. Gracias a la resistencia desarrollada en toda su travesía como guerrero, el golpe no logró noquearlo, pero si hacerle una herida.

Tomó su kodachi, y en un rápido movimiento dejó a dos sujetos fuera de combate. Tres más se le acercaron, pero con facilidad usó el kempo contra ellos, los que quedaron fuera de combate.

No contaba con que habían dos más, ocultos. Al parecer sus habilidades ninjas se habían deteriorado un poco, o sólo estaba demasiado impactado aun y no podía concentrarse correctamente. Los yakuzas saltaron repentinamente hacia Aoshi, tomándolo desprevenido, golpeándolo ambos al mismo tiempo nuevamente en la nuca, abriendo una gran herida de la que brotaba abundante sangre, manchando las ropas del ex-Okashira y haciendo que su vista se volviese borrosa.

Aoshi veía todo doble, pero supo dominar el dolor y desapareció de la vista de sus atacantes, reapareciendo por la retaguardia y golpeándolos sin piedad. No esperaban una respuesta tan rápida después de tan brutal acometida, por lo que fueron presas fáciles y cayeron al suelo, incapaces de volver a levantarse.

Seguramente tenían planeado matarlo, como una diversión, pensó Aoshi, alejándose del lugar corriendo, aun con la vista borrosa y muy mareado. Pero aún continuó con su búsqueda, tratando de distinguir las pisadas de Misao, pero con esfuerzo podía distinguir por donde iba, y no tardó en caer al suelo, víctima del cansancio y de la pérdida de sangre.

**--- Fin del Flashback ---**

'Si.. eso fue lo que pasó.. o al menos lo que recuerdo..' meditó para sí mientras nuevamente se ponía en camino, las huellas se hacían más difíciles de seguir...

'¿Estoy volando?¿Habré muerto?' se preguntó, aun no recuperaba el sentido.

Misao era cargada por Sano, quien, después de llevarse un buen susto y fijarse más en el aspecto de la 'itachi', se apresuró a llevarla donde Megumi, corriendo rápidamente y preguntándose el porqué de su condición. Cubierta de sangre, con una kodachi, la que podía identificar como las que usaba el 'bloque de hielo' y también estaba manchada  de sangre.

A empujones se abrió paso entre la multitud, ganándose unos cuantos insultos. '¡KUSO!' pensó molesto, parecía que particularmente hoy las calles estuviesen llenas, sumando además que se encontró a Misao en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de donde él vivía, lo cual no era precisamente muy cerca del consultorio del doctor Genzai.

"Muy bien, hoy me toca cocinar" dijo una sonriente Kaoru, pasándose una mano por la frente luego de hacer unos cuantos movimientos con su bokken, y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¡¡Ay no quiero morir envenenado!!" gritó Yahiko, para molestarla, aunque había que admitir que ahora podía llamar comestible a lo que preparaba Kaoru, claro que jamás lo admitiría.

A Kaoru le apareció una vena en la frente, mientras intentaba contenerse, apretando fuertemente los puños, sin voltearse.

"¿Qué dijiste, mocoso?" le reclamó, molesta.

"¡¡No soy un mocoso!!" dijo enojado. "¡¡Y dije que tu comida es horrible BUSUUU!!" le gritó burlonamente, sacando la lengua y haciendo muecas.

"¡¡Ya verás Yahiko-CHAN!!" Kaoru tomó su bokken y comenzó  a perseguir al joven estudiante por todo el dojo, con muchas venas en la frente y gritando insultos mientras corría.

De pronto Yahiko dobló en una esquina del patio, y desapareció de la vista de Kaoru, la que lo siguió muy de cerca, pero no contaba con que...

*** ¡¡SPLASH!! ***

... Kenshin estaba lavando muy cerca de ahí, y tropezó con él, ambos cayendo sobre el lavado y rodando un par de veces sobre el suelo, quedando Kaoru sobre Kenshin.

"Ororororororo.." exclamó un nervioso Kenshin por la cercanía de Kaoru.. de su cuerpo contra el suyo, estaba empapada y el kimono se adhería a su perfecto cuerpo, resaltando generosamente su figura. Se sonrojó furiosamente. 'Kenshin no hentai.. como piensas esas cosas' se reprochó mentalmente.

Finalmente tuvo el valor de levantar el rostro para mirarla a la cara, y vio un febril rubor en sus mejillas; de pronto se dio cuenta que la tenía fuertemente cogida por la cintura, la había tomado en un acto reflejo cuando cayeron, para evitar que se golpeara. El rubor en su rostro se hizo más fuerte, pero no la soltó. Su conciencia de rurouni le decía que la soltara, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla. Ella no parecía nada molesta con la situación...

Levantó un poco más la cabeza, y se percató que prácticamente sus rostros estaban casi rozándose, sus respiraciones agitadas, mezclándose. La miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, en esos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

Kaoru no podía moverse. ¡No podía! Estaba hechizada mirando los violetas ojos de Kenshin, podía sentir su respiración acariciándole el rostro, la calidez de sus labios muy cerca de rozarse. Sentía los fuertes brazos de Kenshin rodeando su angosta cintura, y escalofríos recorrían su espalda. Ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de él, su corazón latía muy rápido, como si quisiera escapársele del pecho.

Kenshin dejó de lado su parte "racional" y la abrazó más fuerte, ya no podía contenerse, tenía que probar esos dulces labios, tan cercanos a los suyos. Sólo tenía que avanzar un poco hacia ella, sólo un poco más..

"¡¡HEY BUSU!! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciéndole a Kenshin?!" exclamó Yahiko observando la escena desde cierta distancia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pareja estaba separada, ambos más rojos que el cabello de Kenshin y balbuceando incoherencias.

"Yo... Yahiko.. anou.. tu.." tartamudeó Kaoru mirando el suelo, no podía verlo a los ojos, no tenía el valor. "Yo.. Kenshin.. eto.. gomen nasai.." se las arregló para decir Kaoru, su cabeza aún daba volteretas por la cercanía de hace unos momentos con él.

Kenshin, quien no había parado de decir 'Oro', trató de recobrar la compostura "E-está bien Kaoru-dono, no tienes de que preocuparte.." dijo con mucho esfuerzo y conteniéndose las ganas de volverla a abrazar. Se veía tan sensual y tentadora así toda mojada.. '¡Kenshin no baka! Otra vez pensando en lo mismo..'

'Demonios Yahiko.. no podías llegar en mejor momento..' pensó sarcásticamente Kaoru, maquinando miles de torturas para su joven alumno, por estropear SU momento con Kenshin. ¡¡¡Había estado tan cerca!!! '¡¡MOUU!!' pensó con frustración.

"¿Dónde estoy?" susurró la joven.

Lentamente Misao abrió los ojos, visiblemente cansada y muy demacrada. La imagen borrosa de lo que parecía un techo se fue aclarando poco a poco. Trató de incorporarse de donde estaba recostada, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado se lo impidió. Se observó la herida. Estaba vendada y se podía oler la medicina. De pronto recordó que se había encontrado con Sanosuke. 

'Ese cabeza de pollo debió traerme aquí..' pensó con una nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro, recordando la sorpresa de él al verla. '¡¡Kuso!! ¡¿Por qué no me dejó morir?!' lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas, y lloró silenciosamente, sollozando de vez en cuando 'Yo no quiero vivir, ¡¡NO QUIERO!! ¡¡Quiero desaparecer!! Sólo sirvo para dar problemas, preocupar y hacer sufrir a quienes amo.. ¡¡Demonios quiero desaparecer de este mundo!! Aoshi-sama.. no hay esperanza de que tú algún día te fijes en mí, ya lo he comprendido.. tanto tiempo y nada.. es claro que no sientes nada por mí.. más que un sentimiento de amor fraternal' sollozó '¡¡NO ES JUSTO!! ¡¡NO LO ES!!'

En ese momento Sanosuke entró para ver como se encontraba Misao, mientras Megumi atendía más pacientes, y cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarla despierta, y llorando a mares.

Se acercó lentamente. No sabía como actuar.. Se sentó a su lado. Misao lo miró, lo veía muy borroso a causa de las lágrimas. Se lanzó a llorar a sus brazos, sin importarle el fuerte dolor en su costado; sentía como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, sollozando cosas incoherentes para Sano.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, ella lloraba con una angustia tal que era capaz de partirle el corazón al mismísimo Battousai. 

Aoshi analizaba rápidamente cada huella que encontraba, que a menudo las marcas de sangre se hacían grandes, junto con algunas marcas en el suelo, clara señal que Misao había tropezado mucho en el camino. ¿¿Pero camino hacia donde??

Al parecer aún estaba demasiado shockeado para pensar correctamente. Los recuerdos lo invadían. Aún recordaba cuando Misao era sólo una niña..

**--- Flashback ---**

Un joven Aoshi se encontraba sentado en una piedra, observando y corrigiendo a una chiquita Misao, con traje de onmitzu, que lanzaba patadas al aire.

"Misao-chan, mantente derecha en esa posición y no bajes la guardia" le decía Aoshi pacientemente.

"¡HAI! ¡Aoshi-sama!" dijo sonriente, para luego lanzar una serie de patadas y puñetazos al aire. De su obi, sacó una kunai la que lanzó con dirección a un árbol cercano, pero por poco y le da a Aoshi.

"¡¡AYY!! Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama!!" dijo la pequeña Misao poniendo una carita tan adorable que Aoshi no pudo enfadarse con ella.

**--- Fin del Flashback ---**

'Misao..'

**TA TA TA TAAAAN!!**

Ohaiyô minna-san!! 

Primero que nada, me disculpo con ustedes T.T si se que molesta y dan ganas de ahorcar a los autores cuando tardan demasiado en actualizar, ne? Lo único que puedo decir es.. GOMEN NASAI!!

Bien.. tengo mi excusa.. este.. ejem!! Bueno entre los exámenes (en los cuales obtuve pésimas calificaciones ¬¬U), la falta de inspiración, enfermedad y bueno mis depresiones.. no había podido escribir nada, y suelo escribir las cosas de un sentón. 

Me esforcé mucho en hacer este capítulo más largo ^.^ espero haya sido de su agrado n-n 

[Son las 1:15 de la madrugada =.= um? Tengo sueño.. me levanté temprano hoy...]

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!**

**Nee-chan**

**Gaby-sensei**

**Oneesama**

**Futago-chan**

**Lis-chan**

**Moonlight**

**Kei-kun**

**Ai**

**Kary**

**Marineneko**

**Spooky-chan**

**Misao-chan**

**Nakuru Tsukishiro**

**Hibari-Chan**

**Kao**

**Arcanis el omnipotente**

**Chibineko chan**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!! ME ANIMAN MUCHO EN MOMENTOS DE DEPRESIÓN!! EL SABER QUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO!!**

**ONEGAI, DEJA TU REVIEW, LO ESPERO CON MUCHÍSIMIA ILUSIÓN!! Aunque sea corto, tal vez una crítica.. las críticas constructivas nos ayudan a superarnos, ne?**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Mînako**

**PD: SI ALGUIEN QUIERE AGREGARME A SU MSN.. MI DIRECCIÓN ES:  cg_blablabla****@hotmail.com ^_^**


End file.
